Lilsuie's Utterly Insane First day of School
by Lilly LiL Li
Summary: Miss Kitty, Jellybean, Tic-Tac, Elmo, Lady Bug, Pixie Flower and Doodles are charmed with charmed powers but they go to school and their only care about personal gain is "We haven't used it in under 5 minutes, somethings wrong with us."


Chapter One: Entering and Leaving the First Day of School

Miss Kitty Girl, Witch. Can freeze time.

Jellybean Girl, Witch. Can summon items.

Tic-Tac Girl, Witch.

Elmo Girl, Witch. Can Astral Project.

Lady Bug Girl, Witch. Can create force fields.

Pixie Flower Boy, Whitelighter. Orbing, Orbing TK.

AB Girl, mortal.

BA Girl, mortal.

Doodles Boy, Witch. Can make drawing come to life.

Remember this! There'll be a quiz at the end!!!

Miss Kitty, Jellybean, Tic-Tac, Elmo and Lady Bug walked into the school garden and they stared at all the parents dragging their crying children into school.

Lady Bug: They are being so dramatic!

Miss Kitty: NO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO IN THERE!

Miss Kitty ran away from the school. Jellybean, Tic-Tac, Elmo and Lady Bug all looked at each other and then they all started to run in different ways trying to catch Miss Kitty. They finally caught Miss Kitty and hand-cuffed her to Jellybean and Tic-Tac's hands.

Miss Kitty: This is an unusual and cruel punishment! All I did was run across the street and then you all followed me and a car nearly hit you so I froze the car!

Jellybean: Shut up, Miss Kitty! Do you want to get us exposed?

Miss Kitty: Is that a trick question?

Elmo and Lady Bug opened the doors of the school and Jellybean and Tic-Tac dragged Miss Kitty into the school.

Miss Kitty froze everyone in the school and outside.

Miss Kitty: PIXIE FLOWER!

Pixie Flower orbed in and Miss Kitty kept everything frozen.

Pixie Flower: What is it?

Miss Kitty firstly froze her friends' mouths.

Miss Kitty: This guy locked Jellybean, Tic-Tac and I together. Could you please unlock us?

Miss Kitty then put on her innocent look and Pixie Flower unlocked the hand-cuffs.

Miss Kitty: I'M FREE!

Miss Kitty then ran out of the school and Jellybean, Tic-Tac, Elmo and Lady Bug's mouths unfroze.

Tic-Tac: You idiot!

Lady Bug: She was hand-cuffed so she wouldn't run away from school.

Elmo: But her plan to get away was pretty smart.

Pixie Flower: I'll orb to the North side of the school, Elmo astral project to East side, Jellybean and Tic-Tac run to the South side and Lady Bug I'll orb you to the West side.

Elmo astral projected.

Jellybean: Why do Tic-Tac and I have to go together?

Pixie Flower: Because that side of the school is the hardest to find people in.

Jellybean and Tic-Tac ran to the South side.

Lady Bug: Let's go!

Pixie Flower and Lady Bug orbed out.

East Side

Elmo: Miss Kitty! Come on!

Miss Kitty was now where to be seen and then suddenly she came and ran through Elmo.

Elmo: Could you not do that?

Miss Kitty: GIANT GREEN HIPPOS ARE COMING! GIANT GREEN HIPPOS ARE COMING!

Miss Kitty then ran back towards the North side of the school and Elmo wondered what Miss Kitty had been on about until giant green hippos came following Miss Kitty at a walking pace.

Elmo: Let the object of objection, become but a dream, as I cause Miss Kitty's scene, to become unseen.

All the hippos disappeared and Elmo disappeared.

North Side

Pixie Flower orbed in and Miss Kitty came running towards him. She collided with him and fell over.

Pixie Flower: Got ya!

Miss Kitty: No you haven't.

Pixie Flower: Huh?

Miss Kitty: You stole the cookie from the cookie jar!

Miss Kitty then slapped Pixie Flower, stood up and ran towards the East side of the school again.

East Side

Jellybean, Tic-Tac, Lady Bug and Elmo were all standing waiting for Miss Kitty. Jellybean saw Miss Kitty running towards them and she summoned an apple and some rope. Pixie Flower then orbed in and used orbing TK to orb the apple into Miss Kitty's mouth and orbed the rope to tie the rope arrowed her arms so she couldn't freeze anything.

Lady Bug: You're coming with us!

Lady Bug started to walk towards the school but no one followed.

Lady Bug: Are you, guys, planning on coming?

Elmo: Well, Miss Kitty has a good point.

Lady Bug: Well, Miss Kitty is simply and utterly insane.

Miss Kitty spit the apple out of her mouth.

Miss Kitty: Hey! I'm not insane! You wanting to go to school, now that's insane.

Lady Bug: But we'll get in trouble if we skip.

Miss Kitty: Oh yeah…

Miss Kitty then walked into the school.

Lady Bug: Elmo, the library will be open.

Elmo: Oh yeah…

Elmo then walked into the school.

Lady Bug: Jellybean, you'll get to annoy AB and BA.

Jellybean: Oh yeah…

Jellybean then walked into the school.

Lady Bug: Pixie Flower, Doodles will be at school.

Pixie Flower: Oh yeah…

Pixie Flower then walked into the school.

Lady Bug: Tic-Tac, I don't see a reason for you to come into the school, so, Bye!

Lady Bug waved to Tic-Tac then walked into the school.

Tic-Tac: WAIT FOR ME!!!

Tic-Tac ran into the school.

A/N: In the next chapter there are 100 packets of sugar, five girls and a lot of sweet tooths.


End file.
